She's Not The Cheating Kind
by Southernbell1104
Summary: She wasn't the Cheating Kind


| |  
|Title: She's Not the Cheating Kind |  
|Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to CBS|  
|and Jerry Bruckheimer. The lyrics belong to Brooks and Dunn |  
|Rating: PG/PG-13 |  
|Pairings: John/Calleigh, Tim/Calleigh |  
|Summary: She wasn't the cheating kind........ |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
  
For once in her life Calleigh Duquesne was taking a day. She just wanted a  
day to herself with her boyfriend John. She had it all planed out. First  
she would show up at his house, and let herself in with the key he had  
given her last week. She would then fix a dinner for two with candles. Then  
after dinner curl up on the couch and watch a movie. What could she say she  
was a hopeless romantic at times.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She's dressed to kill in a dress he bought her  
She wouldn't care if he walked in and caught her  
She's come to dance a dance or two  
And do no tellin' what by the time the night is through  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Calleigh let her self into John's house at 2. She parked her Jeep a few  
doors down. So that He wouldn't know she was there. His neighbor was a  
little old southern woman who just adored Calleigh. John's shift was over  
at 5 and she wanted to make sure she had enough time to fix dinner and get  
dressed in the new skirt and blouse she had bought.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She found out the hard way about him  
She's out to find out how she'll do without him  
Her hands are shakin', her heart's pounding  
By the way she's drinking his memory's drowin'  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
By 4 was almost done. Calleigh had prepared Red Snapper in an Orange Sauce.  
She left the kitchen and went into the bathroom. She put on her new mini  
jean skirt. The skirt was barely fingertip length on her and a dark jean  
color with two pockets in the front. Her blouse was light tan and the  
sleeves had slits in them. The blouse just had a little bit on glitter but  
enough to make it shimmer. Her sandals had 3-inch. heels and were black,  
they buckled in the front. Once she was dressed she did her make-up.  
Calleigh knew how to make John drool.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Right at 5 Calleigh was ready and the food was being put on to plates and  
then on the table. Calleigh opened up a bottle of red wine and put it in a  
bucket on ice and placed it next to two wine glasses. She looked out the  
window waiting for John's car to pull up. It won't be long now she thought.  
Calleigh started to get a little hyper; John is going to flip she thought.  
Just then she heard a car pull into the driveway followed by a car door  
slamming.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She walks by and every head turns  
You can see how hot her fire burns  
He didn't know what a good thing he had  
It's too late and that's too bad  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Calleigh quickly lit the candles and spun around so that she could she  
John's face when he walked in. When John open the door Calleigh's heart  
broke. There stood another woman cling on to her man. After want seemed  
like a lifetime of silence John was the first to talk. "Calleigh what the  
hell are you doing here?" "I came to surprise you, but I'm the one who got  
the surprise!" Calleigh snapped. Grabbing her purse and other clothes  
Calleigh stormed out of the house. John followed her out the door asking  
where she was going. Calleigh replied "As far away from you as I can."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Calleigh sat at the Beach Front Bar. It was a small quite bar. Just what  
Calleigh need so she could just sit and think about what just happen. She  
wasn't in love with john but she was always happy with him. She didn't know  
what to think or do. Just then as if someone had heard her cry for help she  
saw Tim walking up towards her. He sat down next her and ordered a beer. He  
could tell something was wrong with her. Calleigh didn't normally drink  
because of her father's alcohol problem and Tim knew this. Tim then stood  
up and said lets go for a walk offering his hand o her. Calleigh gladly  
took it and followed him outside.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Tim and Calleigh walked out to the beach. It was now dark and no one was on  
the beach. Calleigh stop to take off her heels as they started to walk on  
the sand. They walk a little closer to the water before Tim sat down and  
pulled Calleigh close to him. "So what happen?" he asked. Calleigh took in  
a deep breath before telling him what had happen during the day. When she  
was down her eyes were filled with tears. It was only the second time Tim  
had seen Calleigh cry and he didn't like it. "You don't need him Calleigh."  
Tim said trying to comfort her. "Yeah but.." Calleigh started to say but  
was soon cut off. No buts Calleigh, You are one of the strongest people I  
know and to cry over that dumbass Hagen is way below you." Calleigh smiled  
and in southern twang replied "You Yankee boys really do know what to say  
to a southern girl. Don't you?"  
Tim laughed every time Calleigh called him a Yankee. "yes we do" was his  
simple answer. He kiss her forehead and pulled her closer and they sat  
there in silence listening to the waves and thinking this was the start of  
something special.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She's not the cheatin' kind  
She's been cheated one too many times  
Oh, she's never fooled around  
'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'  
She's not foolin' now  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The End 


End file.
